Spirit of the Wolf
by Arashi Kazama
Summary: sequel to Tale of the alpha. Taku, Aleu and their family must now encounter and overcome a new threat that comes back from the past to haunt them. With a great war on the way, will their cubs be able to survive? rated for blood and violence.


"why carry confusion upon your face little one? is the aftermath of war so horrid for your fresh young mind?" the young pup looked up at his leader and shaman elder; Nava, his own grandfather. "I don't really know what to think, I'm just...glad that its all over." the pup stated looking towards the sky. "For now." Nava finished. Taku looked at his grandfather with confusion "but-"

"There will be more battles in the future. But for now, we must rest and tend to the wounded. Tell me, have you any friends with you?" the elder asked. "Sort of, but not anymore..." he said with a blank stare. "Do you not morn for your loss?" Taku shook his head "I barely knew them anyway, I didn't want to get too close to them in the first place, since I knew I'd lose them during this war."

"I see. Do you ever intend on ever making any friends in the future?" Nava asked. "Well-," suddenly his sentence was cut off by another. "Of course not you idiot, friends only show a sign of weakness. Compassion, trust and kindness, a warrior doesn't need these things, only power, pride and glory." Nava huffed at Niju's statement. "You fail to realize what you're saying Niju, everyone has their own reasons for fighting. some have no choice, some do."

Niju scoffed "Bah! the weak die and the strong survive." he retorted with a loud huff. "Sometimes I wonder when you'll kill over and die." Nava's glare deepened in anger "I have someone worth dying for."

Taku tilted his head, as niju once again scoffed Nava's arguments "whats a little teen cub like you doing on the battle field anyway?" Nava chuckled "Didn't you say the weak die and the strong survive?" little did the black and blue wolf know that most of the time Nava was protecting Taku from attacks by the enemy, unknowing to him of course. "I don't have time for this." Niju huffed taking his leave.

"Who would that be someone be grandfather?" the cub asked. the shaman smiled and looked at the cub "It is-,"

TIME SKIP

"How DARE you say that!" Taku growled, bearing his teeth at what he had just heard. "yes! Nava has always led us well!" a blue wolf added, backing his companion up. Taku continued showing his fangs to the elder black and blue wolf in front of him. How could he be so disrespectful after all the things Nava had done for them? whatever the cost, he was ready to defend his leader's name. "STOP!" Taku looked back to the caller, "Let him speak, it is his right."

As much as he hated to admit it the elder wolf was right that Niju had the right to disagree. but why? That's what he wanted to know. what was with these two always at each others throats? in the same clan? this wasn't some kind of game they were playing, this was life! and he says that the caribou might come back? "Niju could be right."Taku said aloud. He could hear the other wolves arguing with one another.

"And he could be wrong."

"and if they don't, we simply steal from other clans."

"steal from others?"

"it isn't right..." Taku said under his breath.

"When you're hungry there IS NO RIGHT!"

The clan was starving, five to six wolves already died last night doe to starvation. His train of thought broke, as his eyes caught a glimpse at one of the new arrivals. The female was staring down niju, "I say Niju is afraid to cross the great water!" the young female spoke up. the wolves, Taku included, gasped at this. "Easy Aleu, his blood may be pure but his motives aren't." the female's father spoke up, making Aleu back down.

It wasn't that Niju was a coward, he always was, but to speak up to him and not knowing who and what they were dealing with was foolish! "Aleu huh," Taku pondered. these two outsiders were the one's Nava spoke of the other night? was the clan to be trusted with these half breed's? These house dogs? maybe there was more to it than that. as the meeting ended and the wolves started to pick sides, Taku approached his elder leader. "Nava, don't think I'm betraying you, but I'm going to keep close watch on Niju,"

Nava gave a quick gesture and signaled the green light. Taku then hid himself amongst the other foolish followers who have lost faith, and were planning on falling him into a darker path. "We are wolves! We take what we need! We should be following our instincts and give in to our bloodlust!" was this wolf crazy? The brown red wolf just sat there not speaking a word. the rain and thunder was making it harder to hear. He soon got up and silently left without anyone noticing.

giving into feral instincts gives away our wills, if one were to succumb to it as easily as a bear, it would destroy them, and all that would be left would be a walking weapon with no soul. No. Taku wasn't going to give in to this madness. Maybe, maybe that half breed and his daughter could help? "Everything has a purpose." Nava would say. he soon found himself racing towards a near by cave, following a trail that the two outsiders left. Poking his head around the corner, trying to make out the conversation the two were having. "Papa, about...what I said back there, on that day the human tried to hunt me...I-,"

"Shhh, its ok, I know." Balto hushed his daughter, nuzzling his 'baby' gently on the cheek. "I love you papa..." Aleu sighed into her fathers fur. love...this was something that he had not fully experienced or understood many seasons ago. Does having blood of a house trained dog up the percentage of having more control over the mind? maybe there was a way after all. Taku couldn't put his paw on it but he could tell that these two held the key to a brighter future.

* * *

><p>"Balto, Dante, break it up you two!" Taku cried to his two brawling sons, grabbing Dante by the scruff of the neck. "The last thing I want is one less family member!" the dark brown cub scoffed as he heard this "He was the one who-," just as he was about to make his excuse, another voice came in and cut him off "I don't care who started it, you two pups make up right now." Aleu ordered as she walked up from behind her mate who was still holding Dante by the neck with his mouth.<p>

Balto sighed and gave in, knowing he couldn't argue with his parents. "Fine, sorry Dante." he apologized. "Likewise, now dad, please let go!" the father granted his sons request and placed Dante back on the earth. "If you two don't get along soon who knows what will happen if you're full grown with your own packs. You might even start a war, is that what you want?" Tier said as he did his daily stretching, trying to reach his back paws with his front paws.

The two brothers looked at eachother and sighed. "No." the said in union. Taku couldn't help but smile at his eldest son, not too long ago he chose the red and tan pup to be his heir as the clans next leader. He knew fully that he was able to take the responsability.

"Tier you've been eying everyone and teaching everyone ever since dad's appointed you as next alpha." Atka said with a hint of annoyance under his breath. "One has to prepare for these kinds of things." the eldest responded.

"You show good qualities Tier, not only to you keep a hawks eye out on everyone, but you try and teach and review their doings. Mentioning not only the bad, but the good as well." Aleu smiled as Taku spoke to their son proudly. Walking up to her first pup and nuzzling his cheek. "My baby's growing up so fast, but remember you'll-,"

"I'll always be your baby I know, I know." Tier sighed taking in his mothers licks and kisses. "Mama's boy." Dante taunted, turning tail to take his leave. But before he could get far he was pounced by his sister Eska. "Don't be so sour Dante!" she giggled locking their noses together "Hey, let me up!" the tan cub tried to struggle his sister off but no luck sadly. this resulted in Eska giggling harder. "Only if you say you love me~" she sang in tune the last word.

"You can't be serious," Dante tried once again to get up but still was unable to budge. Atka laughed at the sight he was seeing. This he had to see! It was rare moments like this that made adventures all the more fun for him. "Tier, I envy you. I wish I could be as good a leader as you are." he said aloud unknowingly. "Huh? where did that come from?" Balto asked walking up and sitting next to Atka. "uh, uhm, hey wanna go swimming in the creek? I'll race yah!"

Aleu smiled as she watched her pups zoom by her and towards the near by creek. Atka never holds on to anything negative and usually replaces it with trying to make a game out of it. Almost like his sister Eska. "Mother?" Aleu's ears folded back looking beside her and finding their sixth pup Aniu. "What is it my daughter?" Aleu asked soothingly. "I need to talk to you about something, in private." Aleu got the hint and picked up her snow white daughter by the neck and trotted off to the near by cave.

"Dad, can you teach me how to hunt now?" Tier asked "Yeah can I come too?" Dante tried to join in. Taku shook his head in response. "You're too young and I don't want you three getting hurt." a union of "aaww" could only be heard after that.

"so what troubles you Aniu?" Aleu placed herself upon the hay, comfortably positioning herself. "I've been having these weird visions in my dreams, and the next day after, it sort of comes true." Aniu said between words. Aleu nodded taking in the information, "Visions of the future perhaps?" the snow white pup asked.

"Maybe. what was your latest vision? do you remember?" Aniu shook her head. "They don't last long though. like no more than five seconds." the mother wolf could only nod. "My father and I also had these weird dreams. eventually we learned that it ment something. Perhaps you might meet your spirit guide soon." Aniu sighed at the remark.

"listen Aniu, I want you to know should anything happen to your brothers, I want you to be the next best thing. Understand?" Aniu looked up to her mother with wide eyes. "me?" the elder wolf nodded "You're the smartest out of your brothers and sister and you're beginning to develop powers that your grandmother once had. Please don't ever leave their side, they need you more than you know."

* * *

><p>"do you swear to protect and serve those who are above you with all your power?"<p>

"I do..."

"Then may you rise Tundra..."

the blue wolf rose from the earth from his kneeling position, now facing his leader "I here by promote you to beta status. You will come to me or Aleu whenever we call, you will do what we say and the omega shall do what you say. congradulations." The audiance of wolves from behind who were witnesing the scene howled in a long glorious note. Aleu looked to her side to find her pups howling along too. She smiled and sung with her children and clan.

"Tundra, I've watched you since we were cubs, you're abilities and atitude fit this role perfectly. Your code is that of determination, loyalty, obidience and cuningness. May the spirits grant you the powers that our ancestors once bore."

the azul wolf bowed his head in graditude, his dark blue coat well groomed, his light teal markings matching said coat, a masked shaped marking similar to that of Taku's, he wore with dignity and pride. his fur was long and well kept, his ice blue eye's that which could stare daggers into the coldest of grizzlies. All in all, he was the right pick. whatever happened to shade; the previous picked beta, she was no longer of their concern. Once she was able to walk again after taking a beating from Taku who was protecting Aleu who she attacked out of jealousy, she left without word.

"My loyalties lie with you and I shall protect you and your family even in death." Tundra spoke in a cool voice. His breath almost visable, he could feel his powers growing. "keep them under control," the auburn wolf warned. "We need to keep you at full strength in case something comes up. but not now. tomorow morning will be your first mission; to watch over our young while we're gone."

Tundra looked at the young cubs with a look in his eye. The pups have gotten bigger since he last saw them. almost half as big as a fox. He groaned in the back of his head as he watched two of the cubs bicker at one another. "they havn't changed much I see. at least they've grown more of their own personalities..." he spoke under his cold breath. "I'll keep a hawk eye under them at all times. Don't worry, I'll get the job done." the azul wolf finished with a slight smirk. "May I ask where you're heading off to or is that none of my buisness?" he added with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Deep wood has it that there's another pack in our teritory. Me and Taku are going to explore and see whiether its true or not. we'll be gone for a week and a half at most." Aleu reported. Tundra nodded at the she-wolf. He had to admit she sure had changed a lot since he first met her in the canyons. He hated to admit it but he somewhat envyed Taku. but that was not important. He shrugged it off and set his mind on the mission. To him, buisness was always first.

later that night after the cerimony, half the pack radled up and decided to leave early just to get the rumors over with. some hoped that they wern't true, some hoped they were. why? Simply because they were bored and needed some action. Tundra sighed under his breath. babysitting being his first beta mission wasn't what he had in mind back in the day. But anything could happen at any given time, he had to keep his guard up 24/7.

"Atka, thats my foot you're sleeping on!" the brown chested pup Dante squirmed in annoyance under the pile of siblings. "Then move!" the tan boy pup yelled in whisper "Forget it I was here first!"

"Will you two keep it down I'm trying to watch the game!" Tier barked. "what game?" Dante and Atka said in union. Tier pointed his paw at the spiderweb with two arachnids on it. Two were duking it out over ownership of the web or, so it seemed to Tier. He and Balto were both sitting close by watching the event out of entertainment.

"My dinners on the one on the left." Balto said in excitment. "Oh dog turd you were betting on the right!" the eldest said batting his paw over his brothers head. "did not!" Balto replied. Atka looked around his surroundings and found a near by lizard. He picked it up and placed it on the web "Bring on the pain!" the tan cub chuckled at the sight he beheld upon his brothers faces. "You can't do that!"

"I just did." Atka responded sticking out his tongue. Balto pounced on his brother in frustration "I was winning too!" Atka used the force of gravity to his advanrige and pushed his brother off of him with his back legs. "Anyone ever tell you how much of a crybaby you are?" Dante taunted, wanting to join in on the fight.

"Bugs are gross anyway." Eska shrugged off. "Should we go stop them?" she turned to her sister Aniu. "No, I've spent my whole day trying not to let them kill eachother. I give up, nothing gets through their heads anyway." the snow white cub sighed under her breath.

"Alright you four thats enough. go to bed NOW!" The elder blue wolf barked. Dante scoffed and walked the other direction "Yes uncle Tundra~" he replied tauntingly. He yelped feeling a paw step on his tail forcing him to a hault. "I expect you to grow out of that smartalecness real soon." Dante turned around to meet eye to eye with his new care taker. he had to admit the look he was giving him was pretty scary. "Unless you want the spanking of your life. I don't tolerate rudeness. understand?" the tan pup gulped hard, nodding violently to his babysitter. Tundra smirked a tad and finally released his tail.

"Uncle Tundra, how long have you known papa?" Eska asked shyly, not wanting to get on his bad side. "since we were pups. I saved him a couple of times during fights. But other than that we've kept our distances." the azul wolf looked away facing the entrance of the cave, re entering his guarding position. "Wow, you must be as strong as him!" Atka walked up to his elder. Tundra faced the cub with an emotionless gaze "No I'm not." Atka's smile soon turned into a frown. "I'm not the strongest, but I make sure to get the job done. So rest easily, you're in good paws."

Atka sighed and returned to his spot, collapsing his body on the cold hard floor. Tundra could tell this was going to be a long week and a half.

"Dante, you think mom and dad are gonna be ok?" Balto asked his brother calmly. "I'm sure they'll be fine mudball, you worry too much."

"I think you're scared. Afraid a grizzly's gonna come and eat us?" Dante's body shifted, facing his darker colored brother. "I'm never scared, you're the one asking about 'mommy and daddy'" he taunted. "whatever happened to that one time you were afraid that you almost killed me." Dante was taken aback by the statement. "that was weeks ago!" he blushed. "aww does big bwodher have a shoft shpot for me?" Balto taunted his brother with baby talk. "quiet or I'll pin you to the ground so har-,"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Tier jumped in between his siblings. "Balto I know you love trying to get Dante back for teasing you all this time, but please save it for tomorrow morning. In fact, stop doing it period. remember what I told you? if you keep this up you'll never get along." the tan and red wolf turned to his red chest brother "sorry dante," Tier apologized for Balto. "Whatever, now I owe you twice." He sighed, laying back down on the cold floor, curling his body up for warmth. Tier took his paw over Balto and lured him away from their sleeping brother. "Balto, you know Dante loves us right?" Balto looked away, the mere thought of Dante "loving" was so taboo to his little mind. "He may not show, but you know him, always trying to act tough. but like Dad said, love isn't a weakness, its a strength."

Atka watched his siblings with awe, he loved seeing Tier give his lectures. "Wow, hey Eska, what do you think of Tier?" he asked for his sisters opinion. "hm?"

"I mean as a leader..." he added. "Well, Tier's who he is. He's just being himself and works with what he has. why?" the tan pup let out a big sigh, folding his ears back. "I always wanted to be like him, I've always looked up to him and seeing him as he is now, and that he's still growing, I'll never be as good as he is..." Eska lightly licked her brothers cheek lovingly and teasingly. "Silly, you can't be Tier, you can only be you."

"She's right." the snow white pup walked up to her siblings joining in on the conversation. "Just because he's still growing doesn't mean you aren't." Atka smiled at her older sister. "Thanks guys er,...girls..." he chuckled. "Don't mention it." Eska finished happily trotting off to her spot to call it a night. "Atka." the tan pup looked up, seeing Tier walk up to him. "I heard whats been bothering you...and its natural for you to envy me," Atka could only look away from his brother, avoiding eye contact. "But I could never be as good a leader as you're gonna be..."

"Atka, believe in yourself and create your own destiny. We all have our own, and when your time comes, I'm sure you'll know what to do. Don't fear failure." that final sentence struck Atka hard. every word he just said sunk in deep, like a bone being buried under a hole that had just been dug up. great now he was thinking like a dog. Atka slowly walked to the corner and placed himself in his favorite spot, slowly falling asleep.

"Eska," Balto walked up to his sister. "ever wonder what our grandparents were like? I mean on mama's side?" Eska's ear flickered, "yeah, a lot. I'd love to meet grandma Jenna someday." Balto sat his bottom down, eager to prolong the talk "I haven't heard much about my namesake, all I know is that mom loved him very much." Eska could only giggle "maybe if you ask mom-,"  
>"I have, and I really want to know." the dark brown pup sighed "impatient aren't we? you've always have been, but I still love yah." she tackled her brother, the two rolling around the ground, the two playfully batting each other with their paws until they ran out of energy, eventually falling asleep onto each other.<p>

Tier tossed and turned in his sleep as the night went on, try as he might he couldn't get back to sleep. he watched his and his siblings caretaker watch out of the entrance of their cave, gazing upon the moon that which shined down on them. he got up and walked towards Tundra, laying next to him nervously, sheepishly tilting his head upwards so his head was visible to his violet eyes. "What is it?" the blue wolf asked coolly.

"I want to know more about spirit powers."  
>Tundra looked downwards to the young cub. "you are still so very young to understand." he whispered under his breath. "I know but, I'd like to know about dads, yours and even moms!" the blue wolf lowered his head, his and Tiers noses almost touching "why must you young ones be so eager and impatient? if I tell you at least one secret, will you go back to bed?" Tier nodded, followed by a tiny gulp.<p>

"Very well. You know the saying, it isn't taught, it is just known. I myself never knew, but I was passed on the knowledge of it." Tier tilted his head at the information he was given "Aru?" Tundra sighed a bit not being one to go into deeper detail. "I wasn't of the higher ups in this clan, the knowledge of the spirits are only given to those who are of the same heritage. for example, I'm not of your fathers genes, meaning I'm not of his part of the family. however not even clan members must know of this."

"But if one just knows, whats the point in trying to take it? isn't it the same way as being taught? and why all the secrecy?" all these questions the little pup was asking was really starting to get on Tundra's nerves. "let me finish. I was given the power a different way, but thats another story for another time. But the reason being, why all this is kept on def ears, is simple. To avoid the greatest war that could threaten the balance of nature itself. Imagine, every wolf, bird, or bear having these kinds of powers, they'd be at war with eachother, more lives would be lost, less food, more carnage, thats the last thing we want."

* * *

><p>"Taku we've been scouting for three days straight!" one of the pack wolves yelled out over the loud storm. "We have to make one hundred percent sure there isn't another pack wanting to take our home!" the female tan alpha replied. half the pack were tired from scouting and were about to pass out from exhaustion. Aleu; determined and head strong as she was would not stop until she had checked behind every tree and rock. The storm they were in was getting vicious. Not to mention they haven't eaten anything since they left.<p>

"Aleu, we've been here already seven times! this rain's going to make it difficult to pick up a scent. I think we should head back to the camp and-, what was that?" Taku's ears shifted, picking up a noise of rustling bushes. not just behind him, but everywhere around him. And this wasn't from the heavy winds and raindrops. This sounded like a bigger impact as if big force was moving behind it. "Mountaincall? Is that you?" Aleu called out with a hint of annoyance under her breath. The after effects of not sleeping for two days was starting to take its toll. She was tired and she knew it, but she dare not let it get the best of her.  
>"Someone's here...I can feel it..." Taku's breathing started to get heavier and deeper, he could feel a presence. someone was here. and it wasn't a caribou or rabbit. "Come out and show yourself!" Aleu barked looking on in anger, baring her teeth and growling furiously. her eyes shot daggers at the approaching shadow, only to then switch to shock witnessing light illuminating the figure revealing its face. "Niju!" Taku growled. "How?" Aleu tried to ask aloud but the sentence could barly pass her muzzle.<p>

the black and blue wolf chuckled "So we finally meet again. Tell me "my lady", what is it like leading a clan you don't even know about? What drove you to protect and take care of them?" Taku approached the former clan member with ears folded, his fur sticking up and his fangs showing. "She asked you first Niju!" Aleu shook her head, trying to get over the shock that barely took over her. "why would a coward like you come crawling back to us anyway?"

Niju could only continue chuckling. "You have no idea." another voice broke through the storm, the lightning flashes of light revealing another approaching figure revealing to be "Shade?"

"So you were a double agent all this time!" Taku said calmly. "Just like you. before the ice bridge formed, I saw you not agreeing with most of my brothers beliefs during the meeting. So I found it odd that you'd join his side." Aleu continue growling at the two black and blue wolves. "What do you want?" she barked aloud over the booming thunder.

"Whats rightfully mine. I want my clan back you quarter breed." the wolves behind the two Alpha's started conversing with one another. Aleu didn't like what she was hearing.

"well she was too young,",

"we need an experienced leader.",

"whats the worst that could happen?"

"No! Don't you see? He wants to claim leadership only to have the other clans wiped out! you'll all be back where you were before we came here! starving with little food you have and barely a crumb left." Aleu panted, continuing to shake her head "I will not let my new family suffer again. we've come too far to screw up now. This is our home Niju, and you wanted nothing but to show off your ego. I hate your arrogance!"

"She's right," some of the wolves said "I think you should leave Niju. Now." Taku said calmly. bearing only one last chuckle before he finally leaped and bore his fangs into the brown red wolf, Niju threw him into a near by bolder with great force. Aleu could barely keep up with such speed, Niju was faster than before! "Taku!" the tan alphess ran up to her mate, digging her snout into his fur to check on his new open wounds. Taku could barely stand up after the attack, coughing and collapsing on the ground "Did the ice bridge form again?" Taku managed to bark out.

"No. I made the island come here." The two alpha wolves looked up at Niju in shock and disbelief. "Thats impossible!" Taku grunted trying to fight the pain in his back. "With spirit powers anythings possible. I have that old fool nava to thank for such power." Niju smirked. "You didn't..." Aleu's eyes widened in horror. "Yes. I took his powers for myself. and with it, I took the liberty of giving half of it to my beloved sister. we combined our forces to create wave currents. while I was on one side and Shade was on the other, we were able to create a magnetic pull between the two lands and have them close enough for me to swim to without dying in the cold water." he laughed as his eyes glowed a bright yellow covering his iris and pupils.

the story was so hard to believe for Aleu. was magic like this really possible? Taku however believed every word. ascending on all fours he calmly spoke "I won't let you endanger us again Niju. Leave!" Shade sighed shaking her head. "Very well. I hear by declare war on your clan!" lighting stroke, and thunder roared at this declaration. "by yourself?" Aleu barked. "Don't take me for a fool mutt. I've brought my own army just in case." Niju finally laughed, like an insane mad wolf. many bolts of lightning struck down upon the earth as the black and blue wolves vanished into the night, Niju's laugh still echoing through the darkness.

"I can't believe this...this can't be happening!" Taku's body was shaking, his nightmare was finally becoming a reality. "Taku," Aleu tried to comfort her mate only to have Taku shoot a look at her. His silver eyes full of fear shock and horror, all over what was yet to come. "We've gotta run! We've gotta take the cubs and get out of here as far away as possible!" The brown wolf shivered in panic. the she wolf tried to say something but was once again cut off "I've been in so many wars, so much death and pain, I don't want to go through that again! Nor do I want to lose any of you!" he paced around.

"I don't want to lose you either Taku but we have to protect whats rightfully ours." Taku raised his head up to face her. "You're starting to sound like Niju, back then." Aleu's face quickly shifted from concern to anger "Don't you dare compare me to that coward!" She barked. "We have to not only protect our clan but the caribou clan as well! We're fighting for not only us but for them, and for the new generatio-,"

"You don't understand Aleu, weren't you listening? He brought another pack and they each have their own spiritual powers! this isn't going to be like biting and clawing no, this is on a whole new level!" Aleu pondered at what she was hearing, calculating the situations that could take place. wait! that was it! "Taku, if he can teach others to know, than surely you can."

"W-what!" Taku yelped out loud "I'm serious, we'll fight fire with fire!" Taku was still awestruck from the idea. "Are you insane? this would completely break all the rules and who knows what could-," The tan she wolf pounced on her mate "Its the only way! Please Taku, we can end this quickly!" Taku looked on with a serious expression drawn on his face. "The others aren't fit to have that kind of power Aleu, we keep this kind of thing in secret for a reason." Aleu's happy gesture soon changed to confusion. "Why?"

"Simple. we treat this sort of thing as a close family secret. only those of the shaman blood can do these kinds of things. If they aren't, they'll die!"

"But won't the other side die as well?" one of the pack members asked. the thought came across the red brown wolf's mind before. "Not unless they know what they're doing. they're limited, but if they know their limits, they'll make it." Aleu quickly got off the wounded male and helped him turn over on to his stomach. "Then how about you train us? It worked for Tundra." Taku shook his head "No, that was different, you heard Niju say he passed on the power to his sister, I did that too. these powers can be shared, and Tundra's the only well experienced wolf I trusted which is why he has half of my power. I'm sorry Aleu but you haven't witnessed war like I have." Taku didn't even need to tell how much worse it was going to be from there on.

* * *

><p>"breath steady," a calm cold voiced echoed around the cave, the damp walls, the dripping tiny drops of water, syncing with Tier's steady rhythm of breathing in and out. His chest puffing back and fourth, showing how deep he was putting it into. "calm." the voice continued. Tending to the voice, Tier relaxed his muscles, his mind, without lingering thoughts, his surrounding, being fully aware of them. All he could think now, was he ready for this? Was he ready to know his spirit power? What if it killed him? What if he accidentally hurt someone? "don't fear, you control you power, not the other way around." Tundra assured him.<p>

He opened his eyes, his violet eyes now full of determination. He was ready. The orbs glowed, a bright shine of yellow light engulfed them, he could feel it, the power, its as if he had always known how to do it. "don't belittle yourself, it might seem obvious at first but don't let it best you." Tundra finished. Tier could feel pebbles and clusters and rocks floating around him, almost as if he had his own gravitational pull. The debris rotated swiftly around him, faster and faster, gritting his teeth and showing his fangs, feeling the air pressure around him starting to tighten. "focus! Don't be afraid!"

With that final sentence, that final saying full of assurance and guidance, Tier found it. Just enough energy to push out. He gathered all he could, and released. letting out a howl, the cave started to shake, the spikes on the ceiling started to descend, Tier saw them coming, and shielded himself from the spikes with a huge boulder of earth nearby right above him. As the quake worsened, the cave shattered, more and more until Tier noticed a becon of light shining down upon him. The cave had been destroyed to the point it had a new opening. Using the rocks as stepping stones, the teen wolf took advantage of his new awakened powers and headed outside.

There, he met the owner of the voice; Tundra. The blue wolf, full of charisma and power. Tier never knew why he gave off a strange aura that made him feel safe. "You did well, almost beat a record." he smirked. Hearing this made Tiers eyes light up in shock. "really?" he barked. "yeah, you're just two hours away from one of the rookies." the azule wolf's smirked widened, leaving the teen pup's smile turn upside down. "not funny." he narrowed his eyes. "Don't pout Tier, at least you've got spiritual powers." Atka trotted along to his brother. "we all do little one. We just don't know when we'll use them. But when we do, its as if we could have used them all along. That is where the saying 'one just knows' comes from."

"Tundra, I've been waiting for quite a while, and since I've passed my trail, I'd like to hear your story about how you found your power." Tier approached, chest high. "hm, don't look so serious, I promised you and so I shall grant you your request."

Deep in the raging blizzard, where layers upon layers of snow blanketed anything in its path, a wolf carrying another wolf was crawling in the depths of one of natures worst. "We're almost there Taku, hang in there." Tundra panted, gazing his surroundings, his partner, Taku, the beta of the pack were on a scouting mission to find any other packs around. Turns out they found some and had attacked the two wolves without warning. No punches were pulled in the fight, making it a nasty battle to the death. They came out on top just barely. The storm came faster than expected, they were supposed to meet up with the pack before midnight, unfortunately the fight took up a good chunk of time on their paws. Tundra could see ahead just only a couple of feet away just barely, a cave. "finally, look Taku, shelter, we can rest in there before the storm stops." Tundra yelled over the screaming wind, getting only a groan in response.

Once inside the wolves shook as many snow out of their fur as possible. Taku was hurt the most out of the two, and was wounded pretty badly. "You gonna make it for the night?" he asked, his throat full of pressure, trying to make sure not to upset any internal damages. "speak for yourself, look at you you're a mess." Tundra scoffed, climbing on top of his partner. "unlike you I have no medical knowledge, and even if I did there's nothing but snow around here. The least I can do is to clean your cuts and pressure them. Hope this works."

It wasn't a comfortable experience, but it was the only way to lighten things up for the better. "Tundra I need to tell you," the brown wolf grunted, baring his teeth and hissing in pain. "save your breath." he tried interrupting him "No, listen if I don't make it, I want you to go to the northern cave, there you'll be given instruction on how to use your gift. But only if-," he panted out a final breath before collapsing into a deep slumber. The blue wolf checked his partners pulse, still alive, just exhausted. What did he mean by gift? What could possibly benefit him? A wolf? Other than besides food? Tundra wasn't one for greediness but his curiosity was quite intrigued. Though he knew one thing, he was not going to leave a companion to die. After all, they were pup hood friends. Granted they fought each other a lot but they still showed passion towards one another and they striven to become better than the other each time they met.

-  
><em>a small whimper chirped out of his mouth as he padded across the stone hard ground, his paw was aching thanks to a thorn stuck in between his toes. the little pup couldn't take it out by himself, he tried countless times but to no avail.<em>

_"Are you ok?" a young red pup walked up to the blue cub. "sure I'm ok. now beat it kid before I-ow," Tundra grunted under his breath. "You don't seem ok, let me help." the newcomer gestured, only for tundra to snap at him. "I don't need your help brat!"_

_the little brown red wolf was taken aback from the blue wolfs bark, slowly backing up away from the wounded pup. "I'm the brat for trying to help? no friend you got it the other way around. I'm only trying to help out. just let me and I'll leave." he tried to butter up to him._

_"I'm not your friend. I don't like you and don't try to play nice either." Tundra huffed pushing this newcomer away. "Boy that thorn's really turning you into a jerk you know that?" Tundra didn't notice that this pup had already been trying to extract the little devil from his paw. gasping and having not enough time to react "Don't touch-, OW! hey~" the pain, it suddenly vanished, it was gone! "There you go that wasn't so bad was it you big baby?" the red pup giggled wagging his tail. Tundra just huffed in embarrassment, not wanting anything else to do with this runt. The red pup started to take his leave but was halted by Tundra's voice "and here I thought you were gonna try and persuade me to be your buddy brat."_

_the pup showed well that he wasn't affected by the taunt "My name's Taku. and sorry, I don't have time for friends." Taku said with a hint of sadness in his tone of voice. "Well, me neither. friends are for losers. all they do is hold you back." Tundra added. "No, its just that every time I try and get to no someone they're killed the next day. I'm starting to think I may be a curse. please prove me wrong mister." Taku took once final look back at the blue wolf waiting for him to give his name "No one messes with Tundra!"_

_Taku smiled a bit at the proud remark. Turning tail and started running as the blue wolf chased him, probably offended. He had to admit he liked this guy._

One might call that rivalry but to them, they knew they were friends deep down, without even mentioning it. That was quite something. "Taku before I met you I was nothing more than a bratty kid. We were a lot alike. Not wanting a pal, but for our own reasons. You didn't want friends because you were born during a war and didn't want to experience the pain of lose. Me, I always thought I was too big for friends. I saw them as a weakness. Until you showed me that its also a strength. you saved me, now its my turn to save yours. Mark my words I'll get us both back home." he sighed under his breath.

-  
><em>Taku layed battered and beaten, two wolverines had just gave the cub a pounding and where about to finish the job, "Hey, back off you rats!" Taku heard a growl, followed by a series of fighting noises, a yelp, then next, silence. "You really are weak kid." Taku looked up to find Tundra standing tall and proud. "You're alive!" Taku lit up with glee. "Told you no one messes with me. Now what are you doing here in my spot?" Taku took his time cleaning his cuts, not minding Tundra's harsh tone, just happy that this new acquaintance of his was still breathing. "Just picking a fight with a bunch of bullies," he lied, in reality they picked a fight with him, and for no reason for that matter.<em>

_"Guess I bit off more than I could chew. but hey you came to save me." Tundra gocked at the remark, "You get stronger when you want to protect someone you care about." he finished with a smile, shutting his eye's as if he was ready for Tundra to beat him up. but it didn't come, he opened his eye's to find Tundra gone. Taku didn't mind, he was just happy that Tundra proved him wrong about being a jinx._

As the minutes passed by they soon became hours. The blizzard soon weakened, almost enough that the wind was hardly herd. Tundra peeked outside, the coast was clear, he took the chance and ran for it. Carrying the other wolf on his bare back, he raced, the blankets of snow reached almost to his elbows, "this is ridiculous, just my luck." he grunts, stopping in front of a frozen pond lake. "come on Taku, nows a good time to tell me what that thing you gave me was, whatever it was I gotta feeling it'll help us get outta here faster…" he groaned. He was not one for taking the long way. But what other choice did he have? Better safe than sorry. But his ears perked up, something big was coming, in fact, it was right behind him. A giant wild eyed grizzly slashed his claw at the wolf, pushing him back and onto the slippery frozen rank of ice. "oh perfect." could his day get any worse? Of course the bear approached more and more, closer and closer. *crack* "shoot." Tundra didn't need to look behind him to see the cracking ice was beginning to fall apart. "T-tundra…" Taku groaned unconsciously. "Taku…don't worry, I'll get us out of here." he said with a light of confidence in his voice.

Tundra's eyes soon lit up with yellow light. He blew with all his might and as it turned out, the air he was blowing was freezing mist! The mist covered the bear, enclosing him into a block of ice. Tundra turned around, blowing again at the unfrozen water, making a path for him to walk on through safely to the other side. The blue wolf didn't even slip, its as if he was walking on solid ground. Tundra didn't look back, until he reached the other side, to his surprise the bear was no longer their, as if it never was. The scent wasn't even picked up.

A faint chuckle could be heard behind him. "heh, Aniu…" Tundra smiled at Taku's saying. With that he turned back to towards his destination and headed off.

"Wow, Tier would you do the same for me?" Atka asked his brother. "Of course, what are brothers for?" Tier chuckled. "what are brothers for…" Tundra repeated with a faint smile across his muzzle.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

Tier paced around in circles, his mind storming and going through rushes of thoughts. In short, the year old wolf was nervous about going on his first lead hunt. "Keep calm Tier, you can do this, everyone's going to be counting on you." he chanted to himself. his auburn and tan fur coat was well groomed and clean, his nights and days were straight, he had been getting enough to eat and drink, he was ready.

"Tier?" a voice came in. the young adult wolf looked behind him to find his mother, Aleu. "oh, hey mom..." Tier said with a groan mixed in. "I just came to wish you well." the alpha said approaching her eldest son, now a year old, with an intent on glomping him with love, ready to show him how proud she was of her baby, but she just couldn't bring herself to do these actions. After all he was grown up, and unlike her and her father she would respect her sons pride. though she could understand what her father went through watching her grow up.

"Thanks, I'll be honest ma, I'm a tad nervous." Aleu gave Tier a look "Ok, really nervous." he sighed. "You'll do fine. I know you will, and I'm not saying that just because I'm your mother. I believe in you and your abilities to lead others into-," she went into a halt before finishing. She almost forgot, they were in a war. and enemy wolves could attack anytime anywhere. "I want you all to return home safely, understand?" Aleu swallowed hard. "Yes ma'am," Tier smiled lightly, walking towards his mother and giving a quick nuzzle before heading to his designated exit.

Aleu watched his grown baby walk away, so many emotions overflowing her mind. 'You'll always be my baby, no matter how old you are.' she wanted to say. but instead she decided to cry out "I love you." Tier responded from the distance with a quick howl. to which she replied by howling with him. "I'm so proud of you Tier."

The auburn and tan wolf arrived and walked up to his team. "So are you ready to take on your first mission?" Tier looked at the biggest wolf in the group; Dante, with a confident glare, letting only his look do the talking for him. "You can believe that I'm confident enough to take down Niju myself." Atka smirked. "Don't get too excited. Now, Atka, you're my second in command, you're the best defense we got. You are always the first to jump in and act, thats why I'm going have you be the decoy."

"What?" Atka's jaw dropped. was this for real? was his brother really going to assign him on this kind of position? "Look, you're the best counter attacker I know. You'll be able to take on anything Niju will throw at you." Tier winked. "Balto, you're Atka's back up. Dante, you're the teams muscle, so we can plough right through armies if need be. Aniu, you're the brains of this operation, I need you to listen closely so you can analyze what I say, I'm going to need a second mind to help think faster. Eska you're the fastest and most agile of this team, I want you to scout ahead and rendezvous with us back here. When you get back, report immediately, and if you run into an enemy on the way, don't try and take them on by yourself. you get out of there, understand?"

Eska nodded and headed off to do her duty. she eventually returned, panting, trying to catch her breath. "There's a four wolf teams on the west coast of here and a herd of caribou not too far from them, they seemed to be heading towards them. The pack also had a back up group." Tier nodded. "Ok, we have to make sure they don't obliterate the entire herd. Atka, I want you to go in first with Balto and Dante, Eska and Aniu, you make sure the wolves don't get near the caribou. lead them away as far as possible."

"what about you?" Eska asked. "I'm going to search for their supposed leader." Tier turned away and headed out to the other direction. "supposed?" Atka tilted his head. "He means Niju, he plans on finishing this war by taking out Niju." Aniu assured her brother with a heavy sigh. "Think he can do it? he may need help." Balto was about to follow his brother but was immediately halted by Dante. "Relax, I'm sure he can take care of himself. he believes in us so we should believe in him." Balto's ears folded back slightly, his eyes full of worry and discomfort. "If he says I make a good decoy then I trust him. everyone, lets move out!"

Tier's rapid panting echoed through the forest as he raced wherever his legs took him. blurry versions of tree's, bushes and rocks zoomed passed him. the wind blowing across his face. His nose still hadn't picked up any scent "I'll take the left when I head back." he said to him self, scooting a U turn around the leaves and sticks. "He has to be around here somewhere." but the question was; where? he had no idea where to start. what was he thinking? he should have interrogated those wolves first. how embarrassing, and on his first mission too. As soon as he started to turn heel his nose started to pick something up. "There's another set around here? Could they be back up?"

* * *

><p>Atka rushed and hopped from side to side, his enemies missing every pounce and leap, he even managed to bounce one off his back ever so smoothly. Dante on the other hand, being the biggest of the group, was having a blast fiddling with the smaller sized wolves. he was even obliged to torture them by stepping on their paws and breaking their legs. Balto was more of the close attacker, lunging, bitting, even clawing though little effective as they were. Eska and Aniu were guiding the herd to a safe and more succor area with little progress. "Why should we listen to you murderers?" one of the deer asked. "Because if you don't you'll die." Aniu retorted. "Look we're only trying to help you!" Eska trotted up to one of the deer only to have them go into offensive possition, making the red female wolf back away. "So you can kill us later on? I don't buy it."<p>

"We want you to live your lives at there fullest, if you want to die early, be our guests. don't say we didn't warn you. come on Eska we're leaving." Aniu finished taking her leave. Eska sighed at this. If there was one thing she knew about her sister it was that her patience was really low.

* * *

><p>"Well well well, look what we got here. looks like someone lost his way home huh boys?" one of the scruffy black wolves chuckled. "You think you've got me cornered but you got it all backwards. I don't have time for this." Tier said, his eyes glowed a bright shining yellow, baring his teeth and folding his ears back. Rocks, pebbles and boulders levitated and floated toward him, spinning around his body in circular motion. with one swift motion of his paw the ruble flew towards the wolves with great force, colliding with their targets and successfully knocking most of them out. He heard one of his victims coughing, showing signs of consciousness. he approached them quickly and stomped his paw harshly on the suffering wolf's neck. "tell me where he is!"<p>

With the wolves defeated and some of the herd safe and sound, the team gathered back to their assigned spot where they'd meet. Atka was the first to speak up. "I say we go help Tier, we can't just sit here and wait for him to come back." the others nodded and head out to find their leader. "just don't do anything stupid before we get there." Atka said to himself silently.

"Where could they be? I told them to come back when they were done, and they should be right now!" the black and blue whiskered wolf paced from side to side. "They ran into a little trouble." another voice came in. turning around to see his new guest, his eyes narrowed in anger. "So Taku's so scared he sent his cubs to do his work for him?" saying such a thing angered Tier. "How dare you!" he was about to say, but was still able to keep his cool. "This isn't the mission I'm assigned to. I'm just tired of all the havoc going around my home. and you're the cause!" Niju chuckled. "If the pack had just went with me instead of that pet of a dog you call a mother then none of this would have happened!"

"I know your game Niju and it isn't going to work!" Tier said with a straight calm face. "If insults are your best weapon then I don't know why you even started this war in the first place!" he lunged at Niju with such agility Niju wasn't able to see it coming. however as soon as Tier's body made contact with Niju's, the black wolf's body vanished, as well as his scent. Almost as if he wasn't there to begin with. "A decoy!" a loud, maniacal laugh echoed through the forest, Tier scanned his surroundings quickly, which way was out? only one way to find out. He ran as fast as he could to the direction he was facing, away from the direction the laugh was coming from. But as he kept running he saw a figure in front of him. it was Niju! He turned tail and ran the other way, but stopped as he heard the laughing coming from the same direction.

He took a right, and no sooner ran into Niju again, turning around and heading the opposite way of which he came, once again finding himself face to face with Niju. "Whats wrong pup? afraid to fight grizzly old me?" he laughed, smacking his back paw against Tier's face with great force. Tier flipped back on his feet and lunged forward, digging his teeth into his enemy's neck. but once again it was another illusion. "How?" Tier gasped, nearly about to panic. how can Niju hurt him and yet he himself couldn't without having him fade away? he had no choice. he had to abuse his spiritual powers. he didn't like the idea but in this kind of situation, who could blame him?

He gathered up as much energy as he could and focused all of it on the objects around him. be it sticks, stones, pebbles, anything that could hurt be it little or big. "I'm going to have a sore back after this." he could feel the extra weight pulling him down, needless to say he felt heavy. "yeeess, thats it!" Niju chuckled, his own eyes glowing a bright yellow. Tier prepared for the worst, expecting something to shoot out and attack him. but nothing came up. But he did however feel the energy around him leaving. the glow in his eyes fading, and the debris falling back on the earth. "No!" he must have used up what energy he had against that back up group.

Niju continued to chuckle. "Oh I'm going to have so much fun watching you suffer little pup!"

Yelps and cries echoed through the forest, and at the end of that forest, a battered, bloody body collapsed close to the very edge of the cliff. Tier looked downward, it was a long drop! he looked back at his tormentor, who was slowly approaching him. "you aren't fun anymore. time to end your miserable life." and just when the older wolf was about to raise his paw for one final strike, "Tier!" a voice came out. it was Atka! Tier took Niju's distracted second and crawled under Niju's body, then he used his back legs and used just enough force to push him off the edge of the cliff. But Niju wasn't going down so easily. he let his mouth clung to Tier's tail. the extra weight was too great and pulled Tier to the edge with him.

"Tier! hold on!" Tier was hanging on by his claws, and they weren't going to last another ten seconds! Atka grabbed a near by stick and moved it close to were his brother was. Just as Tier was about to grab hold with his muzzle, a stinging sharp pain surfaced his back. he looked behind him to find Niju slowly climbing on him! his mind raced wildly, he could end this now if he...

"Atka," the older brother spoke. Atka looked at his sibling confused by how calm Tier sounded. "Don't fear failure...team leader." with that said, the auburn and tan wolf released his grip and let the gravity pull both he and Niju down to the earth with great speed. "Tieeeerrr!"

the young wolf's cry echoed downward, birds flew from the tree's and their nests, scared and startled by the sudden cry. a silent moment passed, then another, and another. until finally Atka, the only soul on top of the cliff, howled. he howled loudly. the cry was full of sorrow and despair. the tears that ran down his cheeks itched, and his burning red eyes stung, his stuffy nose was making it hard to breath, but he didn't care any more. his chest ached like mad. like it was about to bust open at any moment. howling was all he could do. but it wouldn't nor will it ever make the shock, and the pain, go away...

minutes later the other siblings arrived. they saw Atka hanging his head over his shoulders with his back turned. Balto was the first to approach his brother. "We heard you howling, what happened?" Atka didn't speak. But Balto did notice the tear stained cheeks. "Atka, you don't have to say anything. I can read your thoughts." Aniu said with her voice cracking. she tried to be strong and not cry. the trip back home was a long and silent one. Dante forced Atka on his back and carried him on the way, seeing as how he wouldn't move at all.

when they finally arrived and met up with Aleu and the pack, they immediately told her the news. Aleu refused to believe it, so she ordered a search party to find him. _'Don't worry Tier, mommy's coming to find you and take you home!'_ she thought. she ran as fast as she could, faster than she ever thought possible. she didn't care if the war was over, she just wanted to find her baby and go home. The pack arrived to the area where the incident took place. "No one could survive that kind of fall." Tundra said with a deep sigh. "Shut up! We're going to find him, no buts about it! Find a route down there! NOW!" the tan female alpha barked. the other wolves knew she was going through a lot, and they didn't blame her for it. but they wouldn't lie to themselves and say they enjoyed it.

The search went on for a whole day and night. Aleu was so tired and weak from exhaustion, but she wasn't going to faint until she had found Tier. "He's not dead...he's not." she whispered weakly. trying to take another step by raising her weak and aching paw, only to finally collapse onto the cold hard earth. her vision blurry, and her mind shutting down, the last thing she thought about before everything went dark, was a vision of her baby. "Tier..." she whispered one last time, followed by a steady rhythm of breathing. the poor mother was finally asleep after a long day.

Taku came back from his shift, and when he heard the news he also formed a search party. but not only for his son, but also Niju, and at least a body. on his way he ran into a sleeping Aleu, on the ground crying in her sleep. he nudged his muzzle against her tear stained cheek, motioning her to wake up. her eyes opened, her blue orb's now bloodshot from the crying. "Taku..." she choked, nuzzling her mate hard against his chest. "my baby...my baby..." she said between sobs. "Shhh," the brown red wolf tried comforting her, returning the embrace. He honestly didn't know what to say this time. To tell the truth he was scared to ask if she had accepted his death or not. he didn't want to make things worse. But he was in just as much pain as Aleu was, this was their very first cub. He cared about his other pups but Tier had a special place in his heart. As did the others.

"Taku! mountaincall and riverdance haven't returned yet, we suspect that the war may not yet be over!" Tundra appeared to the emotional scene. Taku turned to face his beta, giving off an expression trying to signal Tundra away. "I understand Taku, but we're forgetting, _she_ is still out there."

* * *

><p>"What a weakling, even in death you disgust me my so called brother." the lone female chewed off pieces of flesh off of her catch, soaking the blood into her ebony and blue coat. she slowly stirred the thick coating into stripped shapes, forming them under and on top of her eye brows, tainting the mask markings that which was proudly worn by the she wolf. another stripe on top of her head, then dabbing the back of her ears, and again on the bridge of her snout. finally letting the blood drip down and stain her chest fur. as gory as this was, it was necessary for what she needed in order to gain more power. Shade continued to coat herself with tribal markings until dawn had arrived. the dancing embers elite beside her. she looked at the dying flames, mirroring her very soul and what she was feeling right now; the burning desire for carnage, death and revenge.<p>

"Atka, scouts have reported seeing a trail leading to the other pack, we're heading out now!" Dante said to his still depressed brother, quickly taking his leave expecting Atka to follow. not surprisingly he still wasn't moving. "Atka," Balto approached slowly. "Every time Dante bullied me, you were there to cheer me up. now its my turn to help you. I know you're still traumatized but we still have a fight to win! It's what Tier would want!"

"I'm no leader, I couldn't even save one life." Atka continued to beat himself up. Balto rushed in front of his brother, facing him eye to eye. "He made YOU the next best thing! it's what he would want and its high time you respect his wishes." still no response. "So be it." Aniu entered the cave. "If you won't step up and take the responsibility then I will. Stay here and mope while we and the others try to save lives."

Tundra himself volunteered to come along. He felt he owed them after their sudden lose. though he wasn't trying to replace, he did feel like there was a spot begging to be taken. the group finally headed out for the final showdown, deep into the woods where Shade was waiting.

Atka meanwhile, was still pondering over his sisters harsh words. As rough as it was, it was true. He wasn't going to get any where by just crying like a baby and doing nothing while more wolves die for no reason. "Don't fear failure..." those words slipped past his muzzle. He know knew what he had to do.

"So glade you could make it." Shade howled over to the booming thunder. "Shade, it ends tonight. No more fighting, no more pointless deaths!" Shade laughed at the retort. the blood stains were clearly visible thanks to the flashing lightning bolts. "She must have been in another battle." Tundra spoke quietly to Aniu. "Wrong." the blue wolf's head perked up. "This blood belongs to my brother!"

"What? you found his body!" surely that also meant. "both of them?" Shade shook her head "No, just the one. I couldn't get to that other brat in time." Balto's ears folded hearing this. bearing his fangs and growling loudly. "His name, was TIER!" he charged ahead, jumping from side to side, attempting to confused Shade, but with out warning he found himself being lift up from the earth, and tossed to the side like a dogs chew toy. "That's Tier's spiritual power!" Tundra gasped. "But how?" Eska shouted. Tundra acted quickly, activating his power. icicles formed around him and shot ahead towards the black and blue she wolf, only to phase right through her. "What?" Her image then started to fade completely into nothingness. "Not quick enough!" She barked before biting into the blue wolf's neck. where did she come from? "She's coming out from the tree!" Dante gasped, but acting immediately and using his big body to knock her off and away from his comrade.

"That was...Nava's powers?" Tundra gasped for breath, "Whats going on? Why is she show casing everyone elses spirit powers?" Dante questioned. "simple." Shade chuckled. "You can thank my brother for observing and copying these technique's. that was his ability. I couldn't let all that knowledge go to waste. So I decided to carry them myself." Eska almost threw up at this. "So those blood tribal markings are..."

"What transfer all the spirit powers he's collected to me." Shade finished with a smile. "Well we're just going to have to go all out won't we?" another voice came in. "Atka?" the four siblings said in union. "Ah, come to see more of your family die?" Shade taunted. The tan wolf only glared at his enemy with killer intent in his eyes. "Feel free to stop me from hurting them," summoning her new gravity powers and casting the five grown wolves to the side "with your big brothers powers."

Atka's eyes started glowing. "If you insist." a red shock wave blasted out of Atka's body, and the debris around Shade fell with great force. "What?" Shade yelped in surprise. "I've negated your ability to use spirit powers." Atka said calmly. enraged, Shade charged ahead uncontrollably, only to meet the tan wolf's piercing fangs dig into her throat. But like her brother, she was not going down without a fight. she slapped her back paw across Atka's muzzle with enough force to send him flying into a near by current. "Atka!" Eska and Balto cried out, rushing to his aid. Tundra leaped on top of Shade and threw her into the rushing water as well, meanwhile Dante, Eska, Balto and Aniu grabbed hold of their brother, pulling them out of the monsterous waves. with only one wolf left, Tundra shot an ice beam out from his mouth, freezing the water into a rink of ice.

Atka coughed and gacked, catching his breath and trying to not freeze from the cold temperature water. "So is it finally over?" Eska asked quietly. "I believe so." Dante responded, wrapping his big body around Atka and warming up his brother. "Sorry I didn't come in early with you guys." the tan pup apologized. "Forget about it." Balto said approaching Atka "Because now, we have a leader." Atka could only smirk happily at his brother.

the wolves that Niju brought quickly surrendered after hearing the news that their leaders had been killed. But they pleaded to come in and merge with the clan. Aleu agreed to this, but if one tried to betray a fellow wolf they would be exiled for keeps.

Aleu looked on to the other side of the ocean. There it was, the canyon that she and her pack left behind almost two years ago. it was so close she felt like she could almost swim there. "Taku, I'm going to go on a vacation." she sighed. "What do you mean?" the alpha male questioned his mate. "Well, I've been so home sick, so much that I want to go see my family. In fact I may now have a chance, look how close the other side is!" She said happily. "Then I'm coming with you." Taku replied. "What?"

"We're mates for life and I'm not leaving without you." he smirked. "But-," Aleu was about to ask, but was cut off by her son. "Don't worry mom, me, Tundra and Aniu can handle things here." Atka winked. "Mama, me and Balto want to go with you, we want to meet our grandparents." Eska pleaded, while Balto bent on his knee's. Aleu could only chuckle at the cute sight she was seeing. "Yes, you've always been like your grandmother Eska, but what about you Balto?" the dark brown wolf blushed beneath his fur "I honestly am starting to think that fighting and hunting isn't the best life for me, so I thought maybe I might have a chance to live life like a dog?"

the decision was made final, Aleu, Taku, Eska and Balto would head back to Nome, while Atka, Aniu, Dante, and Tundra all watched over the canyon clan. "Don't worry mom, we'll take good care of this place. And we'll keep looking for Tier until we find a body!" Atka yelled from the distance, Aleu let out one more howl goodbye to her family as the ice plateform underneath them that Tundra formed was carried off to shore.

epilogue:

He woke up, his ears ringing and feeling a sharp pain behind his head. looking around his surroundings and scanning the area with his eyes, as well as using his nose to pick up a familiar scent. in front of him was a silver white wolf. his vision still blurry, he tried to gather his thoughts. "hello? who are you? where am I?" he asked trying to get up, only failing.

The white wolf looked down at him curiously "you alright?" her voice was soft with a bit of an accent. "II am Amme.'' She spoke."And you are in a cave where I live. Who are you?" Her bushy white tail swayed behind her.

his vision cleared and sharpened, Tier couldn't believe his eyes. she was gorgeously beautiful. "I-, um..." he stuttered "ow," his back ached suddenly, falling on his stomach and colliding with the cold hard earth of which he tried to stand on. "I can't seem to remember what happened to me yesterday, or the day before that,...I don't think I can even recall my name...all I remember is falling off a huge cliff and this tan wolf seemed to be screaming at me, then everything turned black..."

The white wolf stared at him curiously sitting in front of him "how did you fall?" She asked curiously concern flashing in her amber eyes for the wolf.."And you don't remember your name...well...we need to give you a nickname then till you do remember!" she smiled down at him sweetly.

"I...remember this one red wolf with silver eyes...but beyond that...nothing." feeling so confused and alone, he could feel something dwelling in his eyes, until some sort of liquid fell down his cheek. "huh?" what is this?"

The young female reached her nose to his cheek wiping up the tear. "its okay Im sure you will remember soon" she tried to reassure him laying down in front of him. A warm smile overcoming her face.

He looked at Amme with worry in his eyes. "maybe...maybe these wolves will help me remember? I have to go find-ER!" trying to get up quickly, suddenly coming to a hault as a stinging pain in his back surfaced his senses. "ow~" he wheezed weakly.

Frowning she scooted next to him "You should rest.." she licked his cheek gently "Once your feeling better we can go find them...Snuffles" she smiled.

"ok...thank you...Snuffles?" Tier looked at his new friend oddly. "Is...is that my new nickname?" he wasn't sure if this new character was serious but one thing he was sure about, he didn't like the new name. 'maybe she likes me?' but who could like a guy like him when neither he or she knows who he is?

She smiled a bit "your welcome. And yea Snuffles! is it bad?" she asked worried her ears dropping "also are you hungry?" she got back up smiling as she started to move towards the back of the cave.

Tier's eyes widened a bit 'uh oh did I upset her?' "uhm, well its...not a word I like the taste of...sorry." his ears folded back, "but yeah I am a little..." still Looking back at him and smiling a bit "hmm what would you like your nickname to be then?" Going in a little further she picked up a nice sized chunk of meat and dragged it over dropping it in front of him. "I...don't know..." he yawned between words. more tears ran down his cheek "say, what are these watery things called?"

"its called water, you shouldn't be sad, don't worry everything will work out in the end it always does" she smiled and lied down next to him placing her head on her paws. "wa...ter!" he perked up "ter..." he couldn't put his paw on it but he felt like he was getting close to finding his name. tilting her head she looked at him confused. "ter?"

"Ti...er...tear?...no...Tier! I remember!" his face lit up with happiness. Amme smiled brightly "its good you remembered" her tail wagged a bit. Tier was so happy he started licking Amme's nose and cheek Amme shook her head giggling her cheeks tinting red. "are you remembering anything else?" she asked.

"Yes...but quite frankly, I don't want to." the male frowned. "Why?"

"Because I've left behind a good family. they probably think I'm dead." he said with a sigh. "Well, maybe we can go visit them once you get better!" she smiled sweetly.

"We could, but then they'd probably want me back in. and to be honest, I kind of don't want that...I want to have a pack of my own."

"So are you saying you to to pretend you're dead and not let them understand you want a life of your own? you aren't even gonna try to talk to them?" she questioned him a bit disgusted at Tier's rudeness.

"you're right, I can't just walk away and have them feel upset about me, we'll go to them as soon as I get better." he finished with a smile. "I've told my parents that I wanted to find a pack of my own, so I left, and am now all by myself until I found you near a river bank." Amme said.

"Maybe we were destined to meet then." he finished with a smile.

as winter soon came the two wolves traveled to Tier previous home. But Tier didn't go to them upfront however, he simply left behind a trail for them to notice. once they picked it up, they howled. Tier howled with them, and as more wolves howled with them, Tier knew that his family knew he was alive. as much as he wanted to meet them again in person he couldn't. He sent them a message via howling, telling them he was leaving. On the other side Atka, Dante and Aniu took their time to think about it, and shortly came to an agreement, howling and sending Tier their blessing.


End file.
